Halloween SongBook
by PetShopPenWork
Summary: A songbook filled with a song that describes each pet's Halloween costume! And for more fun, look up each song on YouTube and read my lyrics (which aren't much different) to each song!
1. Where's The Fun In That

Russell's Song (Where's The Fun In That)

You can be a good mongoose 'till the end of your days

I listened to them say crime never pays

You can follow every law and be the big black bat

But why would you want to?

Huh!

Where's the fun in that?

Where's the fun in that?

So, smile, darn you, smile (Ah...)

Everybody loves to grin

HaHa!

Follow my lead, recite my creed

And smile, darn you, smile

Don't listen to the _dullards_ say that life is a bore

Those little humans spoil my fun!

That's why I strive to eradicate gloom

It's from that itch I made the switch

And chose my nom de plume

**_The Joker!_**

There's the fun in that

Ha ha ha!

There's the fun it that

So, smile, darn you, smile (Ah...)

Everybody ought to laugh (Ooh!)

And so, with glee

I do decree.

Just smile, darn you, smile

So, when living gets a little rough

And you find it hard to cope

I'm the gent with just the stuff

To fill you full of hope

Just smile, darn you, smile (Ah...)

Everybody needs a clown

Now with one stroke, the final joke!

Just smile, darn you

Smile, darn you, smile (Ah...)

Everybody loves to grin

Follow my lead, recite my creed

And smile

Ha!

Darn you, smile

Ha ha ha!

I love it.


	2. Lovely Sweethearts

Minka's Song (Lovly Sweethearts)

(Let it be noted this was the only song I could find. The original lyrics were weird and strange. I changed them to something sweeter. The original is called "Say That We're SweetHearts Again")

A flat.

I never knew that our romance had began

Until you made me food;

And I thought it was a lark

When you hugged me in the park

But now I think it was sweet, dude.

I never knew that you and I had started

Until that ring met my finger;

Though I tried not to be goof

When you held me on the roof

I feel our romance will linger.

I would have been so glad

If you had told me

That no one would have taken my place

But yes, yes you did even hold me

You loved to kiss my face

You'll always know how

This heart of mine is beating

It looks so hopeful when

Life is to be so bright

Ya know what I'm talking 'bout, right?

Say that we're sweethearts still,

Russell.


	3. I'm The Music Meister

Vinnie's Song (I'm the Music Meister)

RF: Then it sounds to me like it's time to rumble.

MM: Indeed, but it is you who will take the _tumble_...

PL: I'm sorry, hon, but did you just sing that?

MM: Of course I did _not_! Wait, yes I _did_!

_I'm sounding shrill against my will, and cannot stop this dance!_

_PC: And in my eyes, I swear I thus guy is in some kind of trance!_

_RT: This silly game is very lame, and someone's going to pay!_

_PL: An unknown force, but where's the source that has us in its sway?_

_SS : Who is doing this to us? And on this, we must concur, they're dastardly, despicable, disturbingly inexplicable..._

_RT: And eminently kickable!_

_Everyone: That dirty, rotten rat is..._

VT: The Music Meister!

_Put down your arms, my friends, your paws, claws, and hooves,_

_Your resistance to my charm now ends, when I bust these power moves!_

_Good guys or bad guys, it doesn't really matter;_

_you are all just slaves to my hypnotic patter._

_As I regale you with my story, you'll know you have no choice_

_but to do my evil bidding, when you hear this booming voice!_

_Oh, I'm the Music Meister!_

(Everyone: _He's the Music Meister_!)

_And everyone just fawns!_

Everyone: _He's the Music Meister,_

_and we are all his pawns!_

VT: _And so for me, it's destiny_

_to be the maestro of villainy!_

_Yes I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score!_

VT: You see, I too have plans for this satellite! And now that I've established who's in charge...GET TO WORK!

SN: Well, that's not something you see every day...

VT: _and we are all his pawns!_

Everyone: _He's the Music Meister!_

_And everyone just fawns!_

Everyone: _He's the Music Meister,_

_and we are all his pawns!_

VT: _I'm the Music Meister!_

_Crime became my path!_

PL: _He's the Music Meister,_

_and we must beware his wrath!_

VT: That voice! Beautiful!

VT and PL: (exchange moves until Penny uses her ribbon and wrapped up Vinnie)

SN: The fiend! His moves are amazing that it hypnotically controls anyone who sees it!

This concerto of crime is over!

VT: Mongoose. I'm sorry, but my work's not quite done yet!

_You better toe the line you see,_

_because your wills belong to me._

_And now my friends, you have the chance..._

_to show Mongoose how well_ _you dance!_

(Evil Laugh)

And now that Mongoose's been delayed, your usefulness has passed,

a distraction is what I need, so kick into that blast!

O-woah-o!

_I'm the Music Meister!_

_I cannot help but boast!_

Everyone: _He's the Music Meister!_

_Under his spell we're toast!_

VT: _I'm the Music Meister,_

_I won the day, now I must fly!_

_I'm the Music Meister,_

_and I'm here to settle the score!_


	4. Pets of Preys

Penny's Song- Birds of Prey

*Couldn't find BC theme!*

[Pepper]

Good evening all you gentlemen, mobsters, creeps and crooks

[Sugar]

Pets in tights come after you, and still you're off the hook

[Penny]

For those who scare and terrorize, it's the dawn of a brand new day

[Pepper, Sugar, & Penny]

You scum can simply call us, the one and only Pets of Prey

[Pepper]

Writer Rhymes has his special ring

[Sugar & Penny]

Pretty strong that little thing

[Penny]

Sunil's deeds are really swell

[Pepper & Sugar]

But who will bring him out of his shell

[Pepper]

Russell's foes, they finish last

[Sugar]

Too bad sometimes he's just too fast

[Pepper, Sugar, & Penny]

While all the boys can always save the day,

No one does it better

Than the Pets of Prey

[Penny]

(The one and only Pets of Prey)

While all the boys can always save the day,

No one does it better,

No one does it better

Than the Pets of Prey

[Pepper]

Vinnie has heroic traits, that is when he's shooting straight

[Penny]

"Hey!"

[Pepper]

"I'm just saying."

[Penny]

Esteban's always courageous

[Sugar]

His little wing, less outrageous

[Penny]

Digby Man can expand

[Pepper, Sugar, & Penny]

Becomes putty in our hands

[Pepper, Sugar, & Penny]

While all the boys can keep you punks at bay,

No one does it better

Than the Pets of Prey

[Sunil and Vinnie]

(The one and only Pets of Prey)

While all the boys can always save the day,

No one does it better,

No one does it better

Than the Pets of Prey

[Pepper]

Mongoose throws his mongoose-rang,

What a weapon,

What a bang

[Penny]

Check out that utility belt,

Sure can make a girl's heart melt

[Sugar]

He's always right there for the save,

I'd like to see his secret cave

[Pepper, Sugar, & Penny]

While Mongoose does things in his special ways,

He'll do it better with the Pets of Prey

[Penny]

(The one and only Pets of Prey)

While Mongoose always seems to save the day,

No one does it better,

No one does it better

Than the Pets of Prey,

Pets of Prey

[Pepper looks directly at Sunil]

"Meow."


	5. Master Of Your Fate

Sunil's Song- Master of Your Fate

"5,6,7,8!"

_Don't bother getting up, you're in my control _

_No way for you to fuss and fight _

_I've taken all your wills - _

_So, lucky you _

_You will be in my show tonight _

_You think you can defeat me - _

_Oh, how very droll! _

_Well, Pets, one thing you should know: _

_I am the one with magic powers around here, _

_I am the one who runs the show! _

_(Chorus) _

_I am the master of magic shows, _

_So let me set you straight: _

_With just a wave of my magic wand, _

_I'm... _

_Master of your fate! _

_With just some hocus-pocus and sleight of hand, _

_You all are under my command! _

_Put them in their cages, _

_Keep them all apart! _

_(Vinnie)_

_Places, everybody - the show's about to start! _

_(Chorus - sung by the rest of Pets) _

_He is the master of magic shows, _

_So let him set you straight: _

_With just a wave of his magic wand, _

_He's... _

_Master of your fate! _

_(Master of your fate!) _

_Master of your fate! _

_(Master of your fate!) _

_Now for the greatest grand finale, _

_And the reason why you're here: _

_Tonight, I will make the Pets... _

_Disappear..._

_Forever!_


End file.
